Time
by Rurouni-Kaze
Summary: "Time... If the time has given me the opportunity to change things, probably I had done it... But on second thought, I will not change any of the moments I spent with him, they were the purest and honest, that I ever had in my life. Don't you understand what I'm saying? I suppose then, I must start from the beginning..."
1. Chapter 1: Undeniable Truths

**Warnings:**

 **This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.**

 **Contains use of strong words (insults)** **, explicit sexual scenes, a sad love story, high-level tawdriness**

 **You are warned... LOL**

 **Chapter 1: Undeniable truths**

Time... If the time has given me the opportunity to change things, probably I had done it... But on second thought, I will not change any of the moments I spent with him, they were the purest and honest, that I ever had in my life.

Haven't I introduced myself yet? It's true, my name is Sasuke Uchiha.

Don't you understand what I'm saying? I suppose then, I must start from the beginning...

* * *

I remember that by that time, I had recently finished university, and as my family wanted, I did it with the best marks of my generation and with the highest awards. My father then put me to work with him as his heir, in the successful security company he directed.

Everything in my future seemed promising, but my attitude was far from being the one of someone who seems to have it all.

Inside, I felt depressed. Everything I did was just to please my father, and I never really gave me the time to decide what I really wanted to do with my life. In my mind, I felt that something didn't fit, it was like I was missing something, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

But I was wrong, what I needed wasn't "something", what would change those feelings, and fill that void, was a person...

When I met Naruto Uzumaki, he called my attention immediately, but not for the reasons you would think. He was a waiter and I an entrepreneur, we lived in different worlds. At first sight, we were totally opposite: he was cheerful; sociable, and flashy, while I was sullen; introvert; and sober. It was for that precise reason, that our first interaction, was reduced, to only shouts and insults.

Nevertheless, there was something about him that obsessed me, could be our social differences? No, there was something else... at that moment I didn't know it, but it was all about him; his personality, his joy, and how he looked at life. The truth is, I've never met anyone like him...

Soon we began a relationship. My family opposed firmly, after all, it is difficult to accept a relationship involving two men. Despite his criticisms and threats, I didn't care, I was in love and that, was the only completely real that I had ever had until that moment.

With Naruto, we went to live together, and I felt as if I had at last reached harmony. Our personalities were so opposite that it occurred a strange phenomenon, it was as if our defects were compensated and we could both reach a balance, in our temperament and in our lives.

Five years passed, and our relationship was stronger than ever, until, something began to change...

For some time now, I began to notice some strange behaviors in Naruto. He was distant and quiet, everything contrary to what was his essence. He rarely gets out of the house and spent most of his time lying on his bed with the light off.

I also noticed other changes, a more alarming ones. He trembled most of the time, he began to lose weight, his movements became slow and he often retired to the bathroom to vomit, remaining locked in the room for hours. When this happened, Naruto tried to hide or minimize it, but there was no point, I realized everything.

I tried to talk to him to know what was wrong, but all I got was evasions. Not being able to accept a situation like this, I tried everything that was within my reach, in order to get to the heart of the matter: I tried to be empathetic, to confront him, to raise his spirit, to provoke him; But all was in vain, I got no response. It was as if suddenly the depression had seized him, consuming him little by little, without letting me do anything about it.

One day, when I got to our house, I parked near the entrance, and I found Naruto coming out to the front door. He didn't notice my presence, and he went on his way. When I looked at him, his attitude was the one of a restless person, he hesitated as he walked and looked around nervously.

It may have been a hunch, concern, or simple curiosity, but the fact is that I decided to follow him.

I chased him in the car, careful not to be seen, and when Naruto reached his destination, I was greatly surprised to see him enter the building of a medical center.

 _"What was happening? I suspected Naruto wasn't in a good health, but to the point of going in secret? Why not tell me? I don't have a good feeling about this ... "_

I waited in the car, this time I would face him and I would not take no for an answer, this had already gone too far. I was going to force him to tell me the truth, even if I had to get the words out, one by one.

When Naruto finally come out, I got out of the car and faced him outside the building, there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Naruto!" I shouted in the distance to get his attention.

He turned his head in my direction and when he noticed my presence, his eyes widened in surprise. Through his face, I could see a parade of emotions that were projected consecutively, first the guilt, then wariness and finally rage.

"What are you doing here?" He said defensively.

"That's what I should ask to you! All this time, I've been worrying like crazy about you, asking you to go to the doctor, and see those strange discomforts you've suffered lately, but every time I did it, I received a negative answer from you and now I happen to find you here! I do not understand why you didn't tell me anything"

"Were you following me?"

"Yes! I was following you, but because I care about you, Naruto. Apparently, today, our communication is almost nil, so I was forced to find out what was happening, by my own means"

I sighed in that moment to calm myself and then I continue in a calmer tone.

"Naruto, we promised to take care and trust each other. Did you forget it? Do you remember that promise? You know I love you, so please trust me again, I'm asking you, tell me what's going on"

What happened next took me by surprise: I watched as his face contracted, and then he acquired an expression of deep anguish. He then, placed his face on my shoulder to hide it from my sight and began to move his chest in a series of irregular convulsions.

"Sasuke... I do not want to hurt you," he said after a moment.

"Naruto, you hurt me more if you hide to me, what's going on. Whatever happens to you, I want to live it with you, by your side. Whatever you tell me, I can handle it, come on, please trust me"

Naruto then lifted his face from my shoulder and looked straight at me. His eyes were swollen and red, but his gaze was that of someone determined.

"I... I'm sick, I've known for a month, but I couldn't accept it, I really didn't want to believe it. It's cancer... In the stomach... A really aggressive one... The doctors told me there's nothing to do, it's inoperable and incurable"

"Cancer... Inoperable... Incurable... It took me a moment to process that new information. My mind rummaged in my memories searching for the meaning and logic of those words, and then the weight of what Naruto was saying, hit me in the face, like a train passing over me."

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" I heard Naruto say. "I didn't want to hide it from you, I was scared, I never wanted to hurt you, my intention was to spare you from all of this..."

I was silent, knowing he watched worriedly each of my movement. The blood migrated from my face leaving me a pale color, and Naruto's voice was heard farther than normal, giving the conversation an unreal feeling.

"But... this can't be true... maybe it's a joke?" No, of course not, Naruto would not joke about something like that... Then maybe is a mistake... Yes! That's it..." I thought to myself.

Making a superhuman effort, I managed to recover; And despite my dry throat, my mouth accomplish to articulate words again.

"Naruto, tell me ... are you sure? Medical exams, always have some percentage of failure, they aren't entirely accurate"

"Yes, I've done all the medical tests, even more than once, and they all give the same result"

At that moment, my mind was trapped, that comment had killed all hope that this situation was nothing more than a gross lie, that was one of those moments, where life makes you confirm and face what you desperately want to deny.

I brought a hand to my mouth to cover it up and suddenly I realized that it was hard for me to breathe. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, and my feet, which were firmly nailed to the floor, failed at my own weight, losing for a moment their own stability.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Please tell me something..." Naruto told me desperately.

Naruto frightened, shook my arm, and then I lifted my eyes, looking at one of the most desolate looks that had gone through his features; Never in all our time together, I had seen him so afflicted. It made me react, getting me out of my reverie. I told myself, that this wasn't the time to collapse, I was not the real affected in this situation, but Naruto. I had to stay strong for him.

"Yes, I'm fine... don't worry," I replied more calmly.

Then, I stared at him insecurely, running my fingers through my hair in an anxious gesture. The truth is, I had no idea what to do next... What should I tell him? How should I act? I wanted to find the right words to comfort him, but I didn't know what those words were; I wanted to show him security and at the same time tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I didn't dare, I didn't know if it would be like that.

He sensed my hesitation, and then put his hand on my shoulder affectionately, giving me a little squeeze, to let me know that he was there for me.

At that moment I felt like an idiot " _I am the one who should be comforting him, not the other way around_ " I thought to my inner self. " _To hell with this_!" I said then. I decided that if my mind refused to find answers, I would allow my body to speak instead of my words.

I reached my hand around his neck, bringing my cheek closer to his, and then I linked my fingers with his, touching his skin in a soft caress. We stood for a long time in that same position, feeling the sound of our breathing and the movement of our chests. The tears began to come out of our eyes and were joined as they fall down our cheeks, sliding in a slow and quiet rhythm.

The sky was covered, in that moment, with black clouds, and thick drops of water permeated our clothes.

"Let's go home," I finally said.

Afterward, we headed to our home, with the feeling of being the only inhabitants of this land, despite walking through crowded streets. Our step was uncertain and defeated, but not once did we let go of our hands, clutching as if it were one.

When I later remembered that journey, I would recall it as a dreamlike and unreal journey, yet the warmth of that hand would remain forever engraved in my memory, and far from the anguish I was perceiving, that sensation would overshadow the others, erasing all the sadness.

Don't ask me how, but I knew that Naruto perceived that same warmth, and I was sure that our feelings were connected. I felt calm then, thinking that even if it was only for that moment, we could forget...

º

º

º

º

º

Hi, everybody! Here I bring you a new fanfiction!

I created it, to participate in a contest of Saint Valentine's day, so let's see how it goes hehe

This is a short story of only four chapters, which I will upload weekly. I already have it completely written, but I will go up little by little because I am evil Mwahahaha, nah it's just a joke LOL, is to create a little bit of suspense ;)

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did, I felt every scene while I was writing them (sad, happy, all) so, if you have any comments, I would be very happy to read it :D

And one last thing, for all the fans of 'Bifurcated Roads', who I have kept in suspense you doesn't have to worry, now I will devote myself completely to moving forward with the story. If you haven't read this fanfiction, and you are interested in it, here you can take a look: With the id 11662652

Hope you are well! Read you! bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Hidebound

**Warnings:**

 **This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.**

 **Contains use of strong words (insults)** **, explicit sexual scenes, a sad love story, high-level tawdriness**

 **You are warned... LOL**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hidebound**

That morning, after a heavy storm that lasted all night, we woke up early, and we headed back to the medical center, where Naruto had been treating himself.

My intention was to get my own idea of the seriousness of the matter and thus, decide the best course of action.

Once we arrived, we waited in silence for the oncologist to call us.

At that moment, I was so restless, that I could not even begin with Naruto, a trivial conversation. Looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he was relaxed, reading a magazine, and even snoozing from time to time.

I was glad he was calm, but I was saddened to realize that all this anxiety I was perceiving was not even comparable to what he had to feel when he was faced with this for the first time. How many times did he have to go through this so that now the situation seemed routine?

Finally, after a tortuous wait, I listened to the name of Naruto, being called from the loudspeaker.

When we entered the doctor's office, a sullen-looking man met us behind a large glass desk.

When looking around, I found the enclosure was not welcoming at all. Everything in the room was presented in an extreme neatness, with shades of almost impossible white. You could see multiple diplomas and awards that covered the walls of the room, however, there was nothing else in it the room that might suggest some "life"; There was no picture, decoration or even some book. If I had not seen the doctor when I came in, I would have thought, that no human being had ever entered through these gates.

"Hello, I'm Danzo, nice to meet you," he said, not looking up from his papers.

"My name is Sasuke, I'm here to find out what's the diagnostic of Naruto."

"Forgive the question, but what is your relationship with the patient?" He said, raising his eyes this time. "I ask you because we can't give any confidential information from clinical cases unless you are a relative or spouse"

"I'm his boyfriend, and besides Naruto, agrees to let me know of his diagnosis," I said annoyed at his attitude.

Hearing me say the word "boyfriend," Danzo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, with a deep look of disgust on his face.

I had to refrain myself from commenting and then take a deep breath. We were there to discuss Naruto's illness, and that was far more important than dealing with idiots.

I was content, however, to sent him one of my best looks of aversion, which after a moment, generated the desired effect.

"O... Okay" He said in a frightened way, the moment he fixed his eyes on mine

"What Naruto has, is a gastric carcinoma. After the biopsy, the tumor was determined to be malignant. We have been doing all the tests and procedures that are within our reach, but the truth is that his case is not very encouraging. I must be frank with you, I don't evaluate his life span in more than 3 months"

Danzo said this speech, without the slightest sign of empathy. His tone was completely disinterested as if he were talking about something banal and unimportant, and his attitude was that of a boring person, who would like to be anywhere else at that time.

This was really the straw that broke the camel's back. I felt anger boil inside my chest and my face turned red. Unable to stand it any longer, I exploded in a loud and angry tirade.

"How is it possible that you take such a delicate subject so lightly? Who do you think you are?" you are a god, to estimate how much life is left to a person? You're supposed to be professional and give us some course of action to combat the disease. We still hope for a recovery, and even if there is a small possibility, we would like to take it, but you, without any consideration, close the door in our faces! you suck! I don't know how he even got the license to practice medicine!"

"Sasuke... calm down," Naruto told me worriedly.

"I'm not going to calm down! This guy is a jerk! We are people, not another number in your case book! You stupid imbecile!"

"I don't see why I have to put up with this!" Danzo said, raising from his desk. "I suggest you calm down, or I'll have to call security."

"Sasuke, he is right, let's get out of here, you're very exalted..." Naruto said, tugging at my wrist.

Not wanting to contradict him, I headed towards the exit with him, but nevertheless, suddenly changing of opinion, I turned to that doctor and I said to him:

"We're not going to come back here, I assure you that. And you know what?" Put your diagnosis in your ass, which I am sure you are going to enjoy, for you to relax, and stop being the stretched bastard you are " I said, raising the middle finger, to emphasize my speech.

"Sasuke!" Naruto told me, in alarm.

"Enough!" Said Danzo, greatly offended. "Guards! Security!" He said, coming out of his office, and talking to a man who was standing in the waiting room.

We went out too, and when we did, the patients who were sitting, stared at us; It was obvious, that everyone had heard my abrupt.

A man approached us then, a stout-looking guard, followed by Danzo, who was behind him, supervising the fulfillment of his order.

"Sir, you'd better go with me," the man said, taking me by the wrist.

Finding this outrageous, I released my arm with a blow of my hand, pushing the guard's body involuntarily with the impulse. This one, not expecting the force with which I make my move, stepped back awkwardly.

It is curious how life can sometimes be a prankster... I say this because, when the security officer stepped back, there was a round earring on the floor (probably misplaced by one of the patients), and when the man was destabilized by my cause and placed his foot on the floor again, he did it right above that article.

The guard staggered and his feet bent into a strange pose, then he lost his balance and projected back into a colossal fall. Danzo, who was just behind, was knocked over by that huge mass, and they both fell to the ground in a loud hit.

The security officer, who was very burly for his own good, was twisting on the ground trying to standing up without success, crushing Danzo in the meantime, which was also disabled because of the weight he had on his body.

"Get off me! Incompetent idiot!"

The guard's efforts, only got that his body was turned on its axis, remaining face to face to Danzo, that had to open its legs not to be squashed completely; Resulting in the body of the man remaining right in the middle of the doctor's unfolded limbs.

The situation was extremely funny and the people in the room, who witnessed the scene, was laughing loudly.

Danzo, then, pull forces out of nowhere and was finally released from the burden that man exercised.

"Sasuke, Let's go!" I heard Naruto say.

We Both then quickly escaped through the elevator.

When I took a look, one last time before the doors closed, Danzo was wide red with embarrassment and his clothes were a mess. He looked helplessly at the people around him, not knowing what to say or do. Humiliated, the only thing he did, was to throw onto the floor, the cell phone of one of the nurses, which had been recording the whole scene.

Then the elevator doors closed, keeping us away from all that chaos.

We were in silent, only listening to the sound of the bell announcing the different floors.

Suddenly I looked at Naruto, he looked at me, and as if we had agreed, we both burst out in a loud laughter.

"I can't believe you yelled at that doctor... And then…! It was a scandal! I think this is going to be a theme of gossip for who knows how long!" he said to me, unable to stop laughing.

Our laughter was heard throughout the small space, becoming increasingly uncontrollable.

"Yes! In fact, I would swear, that one of the male patients, winked at Danzo, giving him a seductive look. At least it seems that after all, he gained something from of all this" I replied.

"PF! HA, HA, HA, HA!" It was the explosive laugh of Naruto, who accompanied that comment.

Our breaths became irregular, and at this point, we were gripping our stomach in pain.

"Ah! I can't stop!" Naruto told me.

"We have to…! I can't do it anymore!" I said, with difficulty.

Naruto then lets the air out in small puffs, trying with that, to control his laughter through the breath. He managed to calm down for a moment, but then he turned to see my face, and his laughter burst again with the same intensity as before, resulting in me also been affected by the laughter.

Unable to hold the pain any longer, we were able to calm finally that hysterical laughter. We leaned against the wall, exhausted by the effort produced.

The elevator reached its destination, and when I went down, I avoided looking at Naruto, in case that action, could betray our newly gained tranquility.

My thoughts returned dangerously to the recently witnessed scene, and fearing that I might be tempted by laughter again, I decided to speak of something else.

"So... why in the first place, did you choose to get the medical attention of that third category doctor?" I said curiously.

"Well, believe it or not, he was recommended as one of the best oncologists in the country. I never liked him, but I dealt with him because I thought, he would at least do his job well," he said.

"Pf!" I said incredulously. "I can't imagine the person who can have a positive opinion of him. I do know good doctors, don't worry, I'll take you to the best"

Naruto, stared at me for a moment, giving me an affectionate look and showing me one of his most luminous smiles.

"Sasuke..." He said while keeping his eyes on mine "thanks..."

"Thanks for what?" I said in surprise and a little embarrassed. "All I did was create a mess and yell at everyone," I said.

"I don't deny that it was quite embarrassing, but you also made me laugh as I didn't do it in a long time ago. I really needed to take things with humor, and share moments like this with you. Now I realize how much I changed in this last month and how much I needed you.

Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about my illness, I know you will be had done things better for me, you always do; But I was selfish, I told myself that it was because I don't want to hurt you, but the truth is that I was afraid, afraid to face this whole situation.

Forgive me for taking from you the time that was rightfully yours, I know you would have liked to share it with me, even though it was painful." He said.

"You don't have to think about that, the only thing we have to worry now is your recovery. We will get busy in you becoming stronger and healthier, and when we least expect it, this will be nothing but a bad memory. Besides, you have nothing to thank me for, you would have done the same, if not more, for me"

"Sasuke..." He said, giving me a sudden hug.

I was amazed at first by the unexpected movement, but then I hugged him back in an affectionately way, taking him in my arms with the greatest tenderness I could muster. Then, taking his chin, I brought his face to mine, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Everything it's going to be ok, so you don't have to worry about anything," I said, whispering in his ear.

"I know because I'm with you now."

º

º

º

º

º

Hello, everyone!

I'm sorry for the delay with the chapter, a lot of things had happened in my life lately and I've been pretty busy with several projects as well. For some time now I've been feeling like a useless person for not being doing "productive" things with my life (my mother also told me so, in a not very pleasant conversation) so now I have been busy in things that I can use to improve on a personal level (I'm not doing this for my mother, of course, but because I want to change that negative image that I have about myself). Well, I do not know why the fuck I'm writing this in here, I guess I want to vent a little, so please bear with me LOL

Well... Now with the story:

Do you remember Saint Valentine's contest I told you about? I won it! Hurray for me! Hehe, that makes me very happy! :D really!

This chapter was fun to write, especially Danzo's part haha, but he deserves it, do you agree? tell me what you think. And about Sasuke, he has a few attitude problems, but I always imagined Sasuke like that, a bit grumpy. About the laughter scene, I have always thought that in a couple, besides playing the role of lovers, they can also be friends, have that complicity that involves laughing at the same things and sharing the same kind of humor; That's what I wanted to represent in this scene

Well, that's all... It looks that I made my final comment, a little too long LOL

I hope you are well! kisses! Read you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm with you no matter what

**Warnings:**

 **This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.**

 **Contains use of strong words (insults)** **, explicit sexual scenes, a sad love story, high-level tawdriness**

 **You are warned... LOL**

Hi everyone!

It has been a long time since the last update! I know... but there are no excuses, only that life has kept me busy XD

Well, short comment. The only thing left to say is enjoy!

º

º

º

º

º

 **I'm with you no matter what**

I will not deny that the days that followed were very hard. The therapy that Naruto was subjected to was very intense and exhausting.

I was with him during the whole process, accompanying him in his chemotherapy, trying to give him all the medicines and helping him every time I saw him in the predicament, of having to vomit his soul through the toilet.

I comforted him when began to fall the first strands of hair and even I dragged him to a wig shop to keep the change from being so overwhelming. He resisted the idea at first, but I encouraged him, saying that this whole process was temporary and that his hair would grow back even stronger than before.

Naruto finally plays along and in a matter of seconds, we found ourselves laughing louder, trying on all kinds of wigs. Many of them had absolutely no practical use, but he wore them with childish enthusiasm.

We went from a Mohican to a Rapunzel's braid, also to Punk one and then one of Marilyn Monroe, Naruto even found one that looked like my hairstyle and spent hours taking pictures and making funny gestures, imitating me. According to him, his gestures were exactly the same as mine when I was irritated, which, of course, I thought, was totally ridiculous.

In the end, Naruto buys a short hair wig, with an intense reddish color, and shiny straight strands. I was curious about why he made that very singular choice, and I asked him.

In response, his face softened, painting in his lips a gentle smile.

"The color of this wig is exactly the same shade of hair as my mother..."

"For some time now, every time I look in the mirror, the image that returns me, is that of someone sick and exhausted; But today, when I wore this wig, I could see the image of her, clear, as if she had really been there. Please, don't think that I am mad! I haven't seen her spirit or something, but in some way, I have seen what she gave me...

Kushina was the strongest and most courageous woman I have ever known, characteristics that she always tried to inculcate me, but despite her efforts, I never acquired; In fact, it always seemed to me, that we had nothing in common. I even thought that genetics had played a joke on me, exchanging my characteristics with someone else, and I figured that somewhere on the other side of the continent there was some ginger hair guy with strong steel muscles, facing any situation that It was placed in front of him, without a trace of fear.

In fact, on the day she died, I felt deeply, that I had not resembled her because if it had been like that, I would have been able to calm down the cowardice that took over me when I realized that I was totally alone.

However, in spite of all this, today I perceived myself different when looking at me, I felt more intrepid and energetic, as if I could achieve anything. I think that the fact of invoking her memory gave me the opportunity to "borrow" those characteristics that were so peculiar to her or maybe it was always there?

Ah! You're really going to think I'm crazy if I keep talking..." He said, laughing and at the same time dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.

Far from finding what he said crazy or absurd, those thoughts made a strange sense to me.

For what Naruto had told me, his mother's death was because of an automobile accident, when he was very small. For him, that memory was transformed into something so painful, that it became a taboo topic between us, even mentioning his mother, made him feel bad. However, at that moment, when I heard him speak, I realized that his feelings were far from longing or sadness. As I looked at him closely, it seemed to me, that his face reflected certain happiness, as if he could finally have set free that image in his memory, without denying it or rejecting it, to the contrary, recall it in peace.

Since then, every time we went out to dinner or to walk, his red wig was always in the same place, firmly placed on his head, and carried with pride (and sometimes with presumption).

Within the time in which his treatment lasted, there were difficult and joyful moments, but at no moment did we allow ourselves to be overwhelmed by difficulties; and as the days went by, I was really happy to realize, that Naruto looked better. His pains had subsided, episodes of vomiting weren't so recurrent, and he had even gained some weight.

For all these positive hints, it was a surprise for me, one day to get to our house and find Naruto extremely upset. He was in the living room, screaming wildly, and expelling such amount of bad words that it would make any religious accuse him of being in a demonic state.

His actions were not limited to language alone, but also, he projected his anger against any inanimate object that was inside the room. Naruto struck walls and furniture, destroying everything within reach. With his hands raised above his head, he proceeded to smash the delicate articles, throwing them against the walls, causing their thundering sounds to echo throughout the house.

Taking a better look at the scene, I noticed that his hand was covered with blood, which was probably due to the cuts received by the pieces of glass and china, which were scattered in every corner of the room.

Frightened, I moved quickly in his direction, to stop him, before he could hurt himself even more, but I was completely ignored. Naruto didn't recognize my presence, and continued as if I was not there. He seemed to be immersed, in total alienation, of which, he flatly refused to abandon.

Determined to make him react, I took each of his wrists, imprisoning them in my grip, and then I immobilizing him, applying a certain amount of force. He, being subdued, began to struggle hard, but I did not give in to my efforts. Finally, after a small battle of resistance, Naruto collapsed on the floor defeated, while copious tears came out of his eyes.

Anxious to find him in such a state, I knelt beside him, and tried to give him some comfort. He then, seemed to melt into my embrace, and wept harder, trying to pull out, everything that was imprisoned in his chest.

"What is it?" I said slowly, like someone speaking to a wild animal, so as not to be feared.

Naruto, spent a long moment in silence, and just as I began to think that I would get no answer, I heard him speak in a hoarse and worn voice, surely tired, of all the abuse to which it had been subjected.

"They called me today to inform me of the results of the exam... I was told that cancer has not remitted at all, on the contrary, the tumor has become even bigger, reaching places in my stomach, which previously were intact" He said in a flat expressionless voice.

"It can't be! How is this possible?" I thought to myself. I kept my mind blank, trying to digest that horrible news. I was stunned and confused, and it took me a moment for gathering my ideas.

"Well..." I said swallowing hard "What we have to do now is calm down, and evaluate, how to proceed next..."

"No!" Naruto told me, exalted again. "All I've done so far is to calm down! Trying to not fall apart, for what? So that after all my efforts, the results were even worse than before? That's not fair! I have done everything that the doctors have told me, follow it to the letter, and still...

Sasuke, I don't understand... Why is this happening to me? I haven't done anything bad to anyone. Is this a punishment? I still have so much to live for... So much to experience... I don't want to die..."

Someone, who hasn't seen a person who loves, suffering in that way, will not know, how I felt at that moment. My throat and eyes felt as if they were burning and the impotence was so strong that it was like a fire spreading to the very bowels. I felt like a completely useless, never before in all my life, I had been aware of my weakness, as it was at that moment. The fact that you know that it is irrelevant to life, how hard you try since there are things that will continue to come out of your control, it was a kind of revelation, of which I didn't see myself in the need to accept, if not, until that very day.

"Naruto... You haven't done anything to deserve this; on the contrary, you are one of the best people I have ever met.

You know... I would do anything for you, I mean it. If for some reason, somebody gives me the possibility of change places with you, believe me, I would do it without thinking twice, but... I can't... no God has given me that opportunity yet.

In spite of everything, I pray every night to find some way to take away your pain, but I just can't do it... every time I think I find a solution, something happens that distances me from being able to help you.

I'm sorry Naruto ... I'm sorry to be constantly failing you..." I said as I lead myself, to a chain of dark thoughts, some of which I didn't believe my mind could be able to elaborate.

"Sasuke!" Naruto told me, alarmed. "Don't blame yourself... Please... I'm sorry I worried you this way, I don't know what happened to me, but I'm fine now, believe me. I never want to see you sad because of me, did you hear me? It was a mistake to behave that way and I'm ashamed of it. You were right from the beginning, there are still many things we can do, we just have to sit and think with a cold head, is not the time to surrender yet." He said grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

His words were enough to dissipate that veil of sadness and defeat, which had perched for a moment in my eyes.

"Yeah, you are right... You better not worry me again like that," I said with a mocking smile, as I put my arm around his shoulder in a loving embrace.

We were silent for a moment, only enjoying the company of each other.

"Sasuke...?" I suddenly heard Naruto, call my name.

"Yes...?" I said.

"I'm sorry I destroyed your things..." He said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, they're just things, they don't matter to me, what is really valuable to me, it's right here, under my arms," I said, smiling.

Seeing the reddish tone that took his face, I let out a loud laugh, which seemed strange in the middle of all this mess; then I stood up with some difficulty because of my numb legs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It isn't obvious? To look for something to treat those wounds in your hand, they look like they can become infected, and because it seems like you don't care, I'm the one who must take measures"

I brought the first aid kit and then started with the task of disinfecting and covering his hands with long strips of gauze. Naruto was silent, watching me perform those elliptical movements, giving me intense glances, which he turned away, each time our eyes meet.

Before I could finish covering his hands completely, Naruto impulsively, broke the gap, which at that moment was separating us; To press his lips against mine, in a passionate kiss that sent shivers down my spine. Because of this action, the healing articles that had been firmly attached to my fingers, flashed out of my hand, remaining completely forgotten on the floor.

In response to his action, without thinking twice, I took his face in my hands, bringing it near to mine, and then our mouths came together in passionate movements; Causing that delicate portion of skin to turn red and swollen under such a vehement touch.

After a moment, I felt Naruto's tongue, making his way through my lips, asking for permission to make it entrance, which I gladly ceded. Our appendages, then intertwined, in a battle without quarter, touching each other in an impetuously way, again and again, reaching every corner of our mouths.

Each time, our kisses became more passionate, increasing the speed of the shock of our tongues. Without having a way to channel the desire that I began to feel at that moment, I started to touch the back of Naruto with vehemence.

"Sasuke, I need you," he said.

"Are you sure? Now? But how do you feel? I don't want to hurt you…"

"Don't worry, at this moment, all I need is you, I just want to feel you..."

I took him by the hand, and bring him to our bedroom, and then laying him down on the mattress, we resumed our caresses.

His face moved closer to the entrance of my neck, and I could feel his warm breath, and the small tingling, which his nose made as he touched my skin. His lips traced that area, giving me small, quick kisses, then pausing on an especially sensitive section of my skin, he deposited a small bite that left a slight sensation of pain mixed with pleasure.

As a reaction to these new sensations, I brought my hand closer to Naruto's stomach, making my way beneath the fabric of his shirt, and then I moved my palm to the skin of his chest. My breathing became erratic, and all I knew right now was that I wanted to touch him more, every inch of his body.

I traced his front, gently, carefully to feel every unevenness and furrow of her skin. Then, when I was satisfied, I directed my fingers toward the area of his nipples, rubbing them slowly with my yolks. Naruto exhaled several sighs, which in a short time turned into moans.

He raised his chest, to allow me a better access, which I took advantage of, to bring my mouth to his nipples and use my tongue; Reaching with it, again those tender protuberances, massaging them in circular movements.

My body felt warm, and then, I began to lick his neck as well, running it up and down, leaving wet trails of saliva.

"Sasuke..." I heard the pleading voice of Naruto "I want you to touch me more..."

I approached my hands to his belt, running with my fingers the edge of the buckle, and doing with that, that the metallic sound of that object, reverberated intensely in our ears. Then, I untied it, opening it, resulting in it falling off, bouncing off the surface of the mattress.

When Naruto's hip was freed, I put my hand under his pants, to reach his underwear; then, I touched with my palm, the cloth that was just above his erect member, hugging it with my fingers.

"Ah!" I heard Naruto moan in anticipation.

Answering his impatience, I lowered his pants and underwear, revealing his swollen penis. My fingers began to touch the upper part, feeling the white liquid that began to come out from the tip. I took advantage of it then, to use it as a lubricant.

My hand clung tightly to his organ, trying to reach with my fingers, the most of its length. Then, I began to move my arm up and down, rubbing the small fabric of flesh that could be felt around his penis.

Naruto's body felt hot, and his gasps had reached an even rhythm. At that moment, he put his arms on my back, and rested his mouth on my shoulder; his intention was to silence the level of his voice, which at that time, was emitted in a loud intensity. However, was in vain, the more he wanted to silence them, the stronger they emerged.

Aware of his dilemma, I reach his lips again, giving him a deep kiss, which pretended not to leave any space available where the sound could escape. I did that at the same time I kept pumping his penis, even increasing the speed of my thrusts.

"Sa... Sasuke" he said a choked whisper, once we had separated our mouths "I also want to make you feel good"

Naruto proceeded to lower my pants and then began to descend his face to the height of my hips. Approaching slowly, he opened his mouth and brought his lips to the head of my penis. First, he began to lick the tip, describing circular movements, and then he took it with his mouth, letting my member make his way down his throat. At the same time that he imprisoned me between his lips, his hand worked the lower part of my member, making short movements.

When his mouth took the full length, he began to move his head, from top to bottom, making his hands also participate in the movement, granting me a double amount of pleasure.

My penis got more and more swollen, as he enters it deeper into his throat. He did it again and again until his lips were able to touch the base of my pelvis. Sometimes, his penetrating gaze stayed stuck into my eyes, while he still kept my member in his mouth, when he so that, I felt powerful electric shocks all over my spine.

The sensation was so good; I had to hold my breath. My hand rested in his soft strands, and the overwhelming sensation made me push his head slightly towards my body. My voice transformed into small gasps and moans, which left my throat hoarse

"Naruto... I'm about to..."

Then, ignoring my warning, Naruto changed the speed of his movements, to make them more intense, charging with force until he felt a white liquid fill his throat. He swallowed every drop and even licked impatiently the rest of the fluid that had been out of his reach.

Satisfied with his cleanliness, he removed the rest of the clothes, which were still on his body, offering me a glimpse of that toned naked body. Just looking at it, I felt my penis growing back.

"What are you waiting for?" He told me into my ear.

I took then, my fingers to my mouth, wetting them with abundant amounts of saliva, and then put one of them in the entrance of his hole. I entered little by little, perceiving that warm and tight space, and then I began to touch around, expanding its internal walls, making sure to reach his sweet spot. I started masturbating him too, to avoid him any pain, and when I realized that my finger was moving easily, I entered a second, and then a third.

"I'm ready..." He told me.

Reaching my shoulders, Naruto made me lean back, and then he sits on my pelvis, putting my cock, already erect again, into his hole. I set my hands to his waist, and I help him to fit in my member, inserting it little by little in his buttocks. I felt very hot, and that sensation of perceiving it inside me, generated such amount of pleasure, that for a moment, our moans were intertwined in such a way that it was even difficult to identify them separately.

Naruto took his time to roam all that way until my penis entered completely.

"It's completely inside... Now, I'm going to move" I said panting.

Then, he began to push his hips, in continuous and slow movements.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No... Not at all," He said.

Naruto then began to move faster, making my cock hit his inner walls more intensely. My hands that were on his hips, moved at the same rate at which his butt was wiggling.

With one hand, I began to rub his chest and stomach, and as a response, Naruto brought my fingers to his mouth and ran his tongue over its contours. Then, he guided them to his chest, so they would run all over his body, impregnating his skin with that copious liquid.

Naruto moved then, even faster, thrusting again and again, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust.

Suddenly, I realized that I was reaching my limit.

"Naruto, I can't take it anymore..." I said.

"It's okay, I want you to fill me inside..."

And with that, I released the semen, in one last jolt.

My mind went blank, feeling those powerful sensations, and my voice emitted a last hoarse moan, of greater volume than the previous ones.

Above me, I felt his hands, clinging to the skin of my arm, and then, as he melted in his own orgasm, he shouted my name, while releasing his white liquid into my stomach.

I approached him then, to give him a kiss, and so prolong the pleasure. We unite our tongues in lapses of irregular breathing, due to exhaustion, and when we separate, we give ourselves an affectionate smile.

Naruto, carefully, got up, taking my penis out of his butt, and then he lay down next to me, hugging my chest. Due to his proximity, I felt his chest rise and fall, feeling his mouth throwing breaths in an accelerated rhythm, just at the height of my heart.

We look at each other, and then without needing to say a word, we were submerged into our own daydreams.

When after a moment, I turned my head back to him, I realized that fatigue had won the battle, and now he was dozing in a pleasant sleep. It pleased me to see him like this as if there was no problem in the world, and then I felt sleepy too.

My conscience began to fade, but just before, I surprised myself by understanding something very important:

I realized that this was one of those moments... That period of time in which I wish the minutes did not pass, the one that I would like, last a lifetime... I understood that this would be one of those instants that I could evoke when my mind would require some kind of calmness, every time I found myself lost in some dark place.

And then, I felt truly calmed, thinking that I had won for myself, a memory that would become eternal, even if was only in the deepest of in my soul...


	4. Chapter 4: Forever

**Warnings:**

 **This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.**

 **Contains use of strong words (insults)** **, explicit sexual scenes, a sad love story, high-level tawdriness**

 **You are warned... LOL**

 **Chapter 4:** **Forever**

Cancer is a strange thing. Naruto told that he feels as if inside of him, was living someone else, an entity determined to occupy a space that does not belong to him; a hidden being, besieging without anyone seeing it; eating him little by little inside.

He told me that no matter how hard he was fighting, he believes that he was losing this battle...

I didn't want to believe him; I told him that he has to think more positive, that all he had to do was focus on his recovery. I suspected that those negative thoughts that he was having, were discouraging him, and I wanted to avoid that by any means.

But maybe, I should have listened to his speculations. If so, perhaps I would have been more prepared to face that day...

That afternoon, we made our daily walk around the park. We were walking arm in arm in a carefree march when suddenly, I felt Naruto's hand slipping down my jacket, and then, I perceived his body collapsing beside me. I barely managed to hold him before he could fall squarely on the ground.

Agitated, I stayed next to him, taking his hand, shouting for someone to call an ambulance.

Once the transport appeared, in a short time, I took him to the nearest hospital.

In the compound, they treated Naruto immediately, and I saw him being carried on a stretcher, towards the bottom of a narrow corridor.

The doctors told me to wait outside, which I did with some suspicion. In the waiting room, I kept going from one place to another, unable to stay still for a second. As soon as I saw any doctor walking, I approached to fill him with questions about Naruto's condition.

There was that doctor who looked at me distractedly, without even knowing who was the patient I was talking about, what ended up, in me screaming at the top of my lungs a few truths about his person and provoking a scandal that the nurses tried to silence.

Finally, after what it seemed like an eternal wait, a woman approached me.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm Tsunade, the doctor treating Naruto's case. I wanted to tell you that he is stable, in fact, he is awake now"

Upon hearing these words, I felt as if I could breathe again.

"He was very close to a cardiorespiratory arrest, so he is still very weak. His fainting was the product of a new ramification of cancer, which, I regret to inform you, has evolved from stage III to stage IV"

"But how is that possible? Yesterday he was in good condition!" I said with an enormous amount of distress.

"Apparently the cancer is not evolving quite well. Despite our previous efforts, the ramification is occurring at an accelerated rate. Today we were able to save him, but if he has a new crisis, I doubt that... his body could endure a new procedure"

"WHAT? Are you telling me that...? I cannot accept it! There must be something else that we can do!"

"For now, the only thing is to wait. We are doing everything to give him all the necessary attention, I assure you. This will be a decisive night; we must be optimistic and hope that he will recover. However, I would like to give you some advice, not as a doctor, but as someone who has seen and lived many things in this hospital: try to prepare for the worst, I recommend that tonight, you pass it by his side..."

* * *

When I got to Naruto's room, I saw him lying on a white stretcher. He was painfully pale and deep black furrows could be seen under his eyes.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" I told him.

"Like shit"

"That's nothing new" I said trying to change the serious tone of our conversation

Then he gave a weak giggle, partially hushed, by a fit of coughing, which at that moment chose to make his appearance.

I worried; maybe talking was making him feel sick? I kept quiet; trying to decide whether I should or should not, go for a nurse.

"Sasuke..." Naruto told me, taking advantage of the moment of silence "I have to tell you something. In case something happens to me..."

"No! Stop! We had already talked about this, you told me that you were not going to say anything that involved a defeatist thought, you are going to leave here and that is all that matters. I just chatted with the doctor, and she told me there are still many treatments available that we can try" I said lying.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said using a hard tone "I need you to listen to me now, please, can you do that for me?"

I just nodded, I had a lump in my throat and I suspected that if I said something, my emotions were going to betray me completely.

"I want to tell you that... I'm ready; I have all my affairs in order. Everything I have, I have left it to you, it's not much, but there are some things I want you to keep"

"Please stop..."

"You said you would let me finish, isn't it? " He mentioned in a soft tone.

"Do you remember when we first met? Do you remember that I was a waiter at that time?" You were in a business meeting and then I clumsily dropped all the drinks on top of your expensive suit. The way you looked at me at that moment, it was priceless, you threw me a look with the deepest hatred that anyone had ever given me before" Naruto said.

My lips rose in a weak smile.

"Yes, of course, I remember. I was about to convince a client to sign the agreement and thanks to you, he regretted it at the last moment. He said that the fact that you had stumbled upon us, could be understood as an _omen of bad luck_ "

"I did not fare better! You made me fired. But that... it was an exchange more than fair for what I won that day" He said looking me straight in the eyes "That event, was the one that allowed me to meet you"

My eyes felt burning, and my chest began to hurt. I had the feeling as if something were going to explode inside of me as if my feelings were overflowing me.

"You know... I used to be alone, I was used to it, after all, it had always been like that; and yet, I had the chance to meet you. When I least expected it, you crossed my path and I... I was very happy, still I am," He said.

At that moment, a smile adorned his features, one of the most sincere I saw on his lips. That was a gesture that came from the bottom of his heart, one that belonged to someone who was truly happy.

"Sasuke, I want you to promise me something... Time was selfish with me, he gave me a very short period to live with you, but I do not want you to waste what's left of yours. It may sound cheesy, but I want you to promise me that you will live a full life, whatever happens, you will do your best to make it so, without making stupid excuses along the way"

I felt my eyes blur, and the tears that threatened to appear, I could not contain them any longer, they were falling down my cheeks continuously. I nodded to assure him that I was going to fulfill what he was asking me to do.

"I want you to promise me too," He continued resolutely "That if you find someone you can come to love, please do not hesitate to be with this person. You're young, and I do not want to be a ghost in your past, someone who prevents you from loving someone again"

"Naruto, you know that will not happen..."

"Please, at least promise me that if you find someone who can endure your bad temper, you will consider it seriously as a candidate"

I tried to return a sassy comment, but the words could not get out of my throat. It felt dry and sore as if someone was oppressing it from within.

"Do you swear it Sasuke?" He insisted again.

"O... okay," I said choking off another sob that struggled to come out of my throat.

"Good..." He told me relieved, with a smile on his face.

"There are so many things that I would like to say to you," I said without hiding the enormous agony that was projected on my face, while the tears fell uncontrollably from my eyes.

Naruto then raised his hand, to wipe a tear that still fell down my cheek.

It is not necessary, I know everything that is inside your heart, that was the reason that I fell in love with you because I managed to see real you. When I managed to discover your soul, it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and I will be grateful forever to have had that opportunity. Sasuke, thanks for everything.

I remained silent, watching him, keeping his face in my mind, and treasuring his words in some precious place inside my heart.

"I love you Naruto," I said.

"I love you too, Sasuke, forever..."

* * *

Naruto died on a rainy day, the kind of day he liked the least... Will he have chosen that day on purpose, so as not to have to endure that gelid cold, which landed in the environment, when I saw his grave go down through that dark pit? Will he have been present at that moment? Or did his mind fade into a comfortable oblivion?

I had many unanswered questions and the feeling that with his passing, something died inside me too.

Many years have passed since then; so many, that my hair is completely white and my face is covered in wrinkles. But if I have to acknowledge something, it is that not a single day has passed when I did not remember him. My mind evokes him clearly, I see him with those determined eyes and that rebellious hair. It's as if I could still hear his laughter, or feel his soft fingers touching my hand.

Tonight, it's one of those moments when I feel him closer than ever, it's almost as if I could feel him sitting next to me.

Overwhelmed by my memories, I look around, and what I observe irritates me. I only see white walls and the strong smell of alcohol and disinfectant bothers my senses. I have never liked hospitals; all they do is bring painful moments from the past.

Since the day I lost Naruto, as I promised, I struggled to live a good life. It may not have been a perfect one, but at least I'm proud to say that his memory made me have the strength to continue. Thanks to that, I was able to face every difficulty that was presented to me and encouraged me to recognize and enjoy the good things that existence put in front of me.

Regarding the promise to have a new partner, maybe Naruto would be a little disappointed with me... I couldn't find anyone who would reach my heart the way he did, but I'm sure he would be happy to know that I adopted two children.

Knowing him, he would have laughed very hard at me. He would have found it very funny that a person like me, in his words, a bad-tempered bastard, had voluntarily opted for paternity. To tell the truth, I also had my doubts at the beginning, but again, it was he who inspired me in this decision.

Naruto always wanted to have children, said he wanted to raise them with me, and although I did not find any logical reasons to refuse, I never gave myself that opportunity.

The day of Naruto's death, I promised myself that if fate did not give him the opportunity to live, then I would live for both of us. Since then, I did things that I never imagined I could do, only moved by that way of thinking, and most of the time, having unexpectedly good results. It was like this, that the idea that I rejected at the beginning became one of the best decisions I could ever have made.

Those children were the light that accompanied my black moments; they were the ones that took me out that mantle of loneliness I had been carrying for so long. They never replaced his memory; on the contrary, they strengthened his image in my thoughts.

I told them so much about Naruto that it was as if they knew him. Somehow, his very strength and desire to live were transferred to them. Naruto now lived not only inside me but also in the hearts of those children who grew up to become integral mans, really happy ones.

Realizing that I'm so close to the end, I recognize to myself that I did a good job " _a full life? I really had it..."_

"Now time is running out for me, is not it, Naruto?" I say out loud.

"Time... I could criticize him many things... but there is something for which I must thank him, and it was the opportunity he gave me to share your days with mine," I say as if I was talking to him.

Suddenly I feel drowsy, my body feels tired and heavy. I close my eyes for a moment and concentrate on the beep, of the vital signs machine next to me.

My breathing feels somewhat difficult and I sense the irregular swing of my chest.

Suddenly, I am surprised to check that I don't hear any sound; it's a strange sensation as if suddenly everything had remained still. I can't even hear the noise of the cars on the street near my window, or the hurried steps of the nurses walking through the corridors.

Still, with my eyes closed, it seems strange to see that the pains, that for a time now hadn't given me any truce, had completely disappeared.

 _"Why don't I open my eyes?"_

 _I feel like my eyelids feel very heavy..._ _…_

 _And what is this feeling? I think I've felt it at some point in my life, but I cannot place it... It feels nice... I don't want it to end..._

 _It's as if I'm perceiving an... immense... peace..."_

Suddenly, my eyes feel liberated from their weight and I open them slowly. At first, I find difficult to focus, but I identify a figure of a man standing in a corner of the room _"When did someone enter?"_

The figure approaches at a calm pace and it's positioned next to my stretcher. Despite not knowing who he is, his presence feels warm and comforting. The man approaches me; He places his hand in mine, and then brings his face close, to give me a warm kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke, it's time to leave" A familiar voice tells me.

My vision focuses again and I can finally see the person in front of me. When I look at his face, I immediately recognize those eyes, shining like two blue gleams.

Those feelings that I was keeping in a privileged place in my heart, resurfaced with the same, if not greater intensity of the past. A feeling of deep happiness invades me, after so much time, I feel complete again.

Then, the man extends his hand, urging me to take it.

"Sasuke, let's go home" He tells me.

"I was waiting for you... I always did," I say.

He smiles at me and then I take his hand. Inside the room, I see an illuminated path, and then we go in that direction, where does it take us? I do not know, and the truth, I do not care, while we're together.

Each person has a determined amount of time in their life, that is a fact, but now that I reaching my end, I have come to realize that the quantity is not what really matters. In the end, the most important is what you managed to do with that time, if you could with those given days, earn those moments worth treasuring.

With Naruto, we believed that time was our enemy, but at the end of my journey, I see that in reality, it was a gift...

 **The end**

º

º

º

º

º

Hi!

We have reached the end of this fanfiction! I really hope you have liked it.

I enjoyed writing this story very much. I felt each part while I was writing it and I hope that those feelings could have been well expressed.

I may or may not have, spilled some tears in the final part LOL.

I would be very happy to receive some feedback and if you are not the kind of people who write comments, Favorites and Alerts will also be very welcome.

Thanks for reading until this point, see you at other fanfictions!

Bye!


End file.
